


Binary Stars

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Galactic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Rafe and slices of life.<br/>This story is a sequel to Bright Star in a Dim Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, I'm having a bad day and needed something to cheer me 

## Binary Stars

by Meg

Author's disclaimer: I don't own them, Pet Fly does. 

up. 

* * *

Simon Banks looked at the ceiling of his office and gently blew a ring of smoke, watching it drift lazily to the white plaster above him. He smiled and blew another smoke ring, seeing it almost glow as it drifted through the beams of late day sunlight that streamed through his window. 

The door to his office suddenly swung wide open and a young man walked through, his face already a mask of confusion. Daryl Banks closed the door behind him and flopped into one of the chairs facing his father's desk. 

"I just don't get it, Dad. Blair, I would understand. Jim, I would understand, but think you had gone completely around the bend. But RAFE?" The younger man's expression was so comical that Simon spluttered and tried not to laugh. "Dad, I have always supported you in your choice of who you choose to love, but I never thought it would be Rafe. I always thought female, tall, legs up to there . . .. That kind of woman. And Mom is beyond pissed." 

Simon grimaced at the thought of his ex-wife's mood since he had told her, wanting the news to come from him, and not through the grapevine or their son. He had taken her out to lunch, thinking that she wouldn't cause a scene. He'd been right on that count, though not on several others. He'd thought that she'd be happy that he'd found someone. After all, hadn't he attended her wedding to the CEO of her company? Not that that hadn't gnawed at him, even if he had been genuinely happy for her. He'd thought that she could at least accept the fact that he was bisexual, that he'd fallen in love with the person, not the body. He'd been wrong on all those counts too. 

Joan had immediately made an excuse to leave and apparently called her attorney, seeking full custody of Daryl, terminating his co-custody and visitation rights. At least the attorney had had sense enough to point out that Daryl was now sixteen and no judge was going to reassign custody with out a very good reason and talking to Daryl. The man had pointed out that the other custodial parent being homosexual did not count as a good reason in most judges' eyes. He had advised Joan to talk to her son before taking any action that might affect their relationship. 

Daryl had relayed all this information in a peculiar monotone that Simon recognized from the long separation and the divorce proceedings. Daryl had made it a point not to assign any emotion to the actions of one parent towards the other and had shown himself very mature in that decision. 

Simon's thoughts were interrupted when a head poked itself through the opening doorway and the body attatched to it slid through as well. 

"Hey Simon, Jim wanted to know if you had received the report on the Nivens case? Oh hey, man, how was the biology test?" Blair swung his attention to the young man seated in the chair. "I gotta tell you, I think you must have nailed this one, you knew it backwards and forwards, Daryl." 

"I got a 97. I forgot to put my name on it." The young man smiled and laughed. 

Blair's face lit up at the proof of his ability to help the younger man and the proof of his ability as a teacher. 

"What about that girl, the one that had you so hung up?" Blair smiled, sharing a grin with Daryl. 

"Well, we have a date this Saturday to go hang at the mall. Gonna meet some friends, maybe see a movie...." Daryl grinned, pausing to build up to his big news. "And then we're going to the prom next month." 

Both men stared at him and then smiled, congratulating him. 

"Did you need anything for the prom? Your mom and I can _try_ to talk about helping you out with the arrangements." Simon asked, not relishing the though of that particular discussion. 

"No, Ronald is letting me use the company limo and I paid for my tux rental all ready with the money I earned last summer. You know, the money you made me put in a bank account." 

Father and son grinned, a previous argument had become shared ground as Daryl had learned the benefits of saving money. Simon thought of the enforced marches to the fast-food place to get the paychecks and then to the bank to deposit the money and the arguments that went along with them. It had been worth it though to see the responsible young man sitting before him. 

"It was worth it, though, wasn't it?" 

* * *

"And Mrs. James, formerly Ms. Banks, would like for you to relinquish custody voluntarily, though should you choose to fight it, she will be more than happy to take you to court." the weary voice on the other side of the phone sighed and let his words trail off. 

"Mr. Tittel. I am not going to give up shared custody of my son just because my ex-wife cannot handle the fact that I fell in love again." Simon pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing the hand of the man who sat beside him. 

"Simon, it's not that you found someone, God knows I've been praying that you would, but can you really tell me that you want your son to see you in some act of depravity with that, that man?" Joan's voice cut through the phone shrilly. Simon could hear murmured voices in the background on the speakerphone, possibly trying to calm her down. 

"Joan, Ronald, Mr. Tittel. I am not going to listen to the abuse of my lover not attacks on my relationship with him. Judge Cassidy already ruled that there were no grounds to revoke or even reconsider custody options. This whole process is punitive and unreasonable. I am not giving up custody of Daryl." Simon smiled at Rafe as he hit the disconnect button on the phone and leaned over to kiss him quickly. 

Rafe returned the kiss, looking at the taller man worriedly. 

"Should I move out for a while? Let her calm down?" He asked, twisting at a small patch of skin on his hand. 

"No," Simon shook his head. "I'm not going to let her ruin or control our lives. Daryl is fine with us, just a little confused. The Judge already said there was nothing to change, based on her discussion with Daryl. He doesn't have a problem. Joan does." 

"Simon, I just don't want to cause any more problems with your life." Rafe looked at his lover, watching the larger man pace the length of his office. "Isn't it enough that I had to move to the Dynamic Response Team? I don't work for you anymore. I share your house, because my apartment was trashed after Joan told the local rags that we were gay and "living in sodomy"." 

"Rafe, there is nothing that you've changed in my life that I haven't cherished. My life was dull and dim before we had dinner that night. The only bright spots were the fantasies I had of you. Now everything is more colorful to me. This is right, and it feels right. More right than I ever had with Joan." Simon hugged Rafe, grateful that neither one of them shared the worries of men like Jim and Blair, constantly worrying about "friendly fire", their personal safety and the safety of their loved ones. 

"mmsoooglad" Rafe mumbled into the fabric of Simon's shirt, face pressed against it. 

"Me too. Me too." 

* * *

"Dad, where are the tongs? The chicken is gonna burn." Daryl yelled up the stairs. 

"Tongs are in the left drawer next to the dishwasher." Rafe smiled as he passed the young man with his load of beer destined for the cooler. The party was in full swing and Megan was in her finest hour as the guest of honor at the going away party. Daryl smiled back and headed towards the kitchen. Rafe stood and reflected on the changes in the last year. 

He'd lost his position in major crimes, but he'd gained an equivalent one in the new Dynamic Response Team and he'd gained Simon. His mind flashed back to the feel of his lover inside him late last night, feeling full and heavy with desire and his lover. The feel of the older man draped across his back was one he'd treasure. Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and a deep voice whispered air across his ear. 

"Thoughts?" 

Rafe snuggled back against his lover and Simon tightened his arms. "Thinking about last night.... about you, big and strong against me, in me. .." 

Rafe felt the stirrings of his lovers erection against his buttocks as the older man tensed and bit back the groan of desire that needled him. 

"and the thought of what we could get away with right now with all these people here..." Rafe continued, stretching a little to grind against the hard flesh of his lover. His words stopped as he was spun around and Simon dove into kiss him, hard. 

"Hey, Simon, Rafe, cool it or get a room already." Blair stood, watching the incredibly erotic scene before him. Simon had pinned Rafe's arms behind him and stood pressed against the other man, dark against light, kissing him. Blair felt his heartbeat become erratic and struggled to control his own reactions to the wildly arousing picture. 

"I . .. " He cleared his throat, "I came to get the beer." 

"Blair, I hate to say it, but get the beer and go." Simon looked up and saw the tail end of his friend disappear around the corner. "Let's go." 

* * *

"Jim, we have to go now." Blair whispered into the still air of the kitchen. 

"Okay, y'all. I'm going to get home. I want to catch the Jags game on TV. See you all later." Jim stood, picking up his empty beer bottle and heading towards the kitchen. 

"What's up, babe?" Jim's nostrils flared as the scent of his aroused Guide hit him. He could see the erection that Blair was trying to hide, the one that matched the growing one in his jeans. Carefully setting his bottle in the trash, he turned to his Guide and jerked his head. 

"Let's go." 

In the truck, both men glanced at each other, trying desperately to control the rush of lust that surged through them. Jim tore his gaze away and started the truck, using his self-control to get them home to the loft safely. It lasted until he heard the door close behind him and then it snapped. He turned and fell to his knees, reaching up to undo the snap of Blairs jeans. Pinning the younger man against the wall, Jim nuzzled the heavy genitals before opening his mouth to take the head of Blair's cock in his mouth. He groaned, the vibration travelling along the flesh he mouthed softly, causing Blair to answer with a loud moan. Jim reached into his own pants, undoing the buttons and pushing them low. He stroked himself with the same rythm he'd established with his mouth. 

Blair opened his eyes and looked down, seeing his cock disappear into the mouth of his lover and snapped his eyes shut again, the sight pushing him closer to the edge of his climax. He felt the wave crash over him and he let himself go, pulsing into the eager mouth of his lover. 

Jim swallowed, feeling himself cover his hand with his own semen. Gathering the lax body of his partner, he stood, drawing them to the stairs. 

* * *

"all those people downstairs and you have to tease me like that. not that it's not enough that you breathe, but those tight jeans and then everything else....." Simon muttered against the warm skin beneath his mouth as he attacked a hard nipple, teasing it in turn with it partner, nibbling and caressing it with his teeth and tongue. 

"Oh god . . . yes . . . oh Simon. . ." Rafe chanted quietly, trying to keep his normally vocal responses under control. Simon had pulled him into the guest room and locked the door, stalking towards him as he pulled off his clothes. Ripping the shirt off his lover, Simon began to tug gently at the expanse of chest hair as his mouth searched out a pair of nipples and one hand tried to remove the other man's jeans. 

Pulling away, Rafe quickly undid the catch of his jeans and pushed them down, turning away from his lover. Simon pushed the smaller man to the bed, face down and blindly grabbed the drawer of the bedside table, ripping it open to grab at the small tube that resided there. 

Quickly warming the slick gel in his hands, he began the slow process that insured that he wouldn't hurt his lover. Rafe pushed back on the fingers that opened him, pushing forward against the bedspread, the soft fabric almost too much for him. He buried his face in the bedspread as he felt the broad head of Simon's cock pushing against him and then sliding slowly but surely into him, stretching him. The initial burn transmuted into pleasure quickly and he felt the sense of peace descend. Reaching down, Rafe wrapped a hand around himself and began to stroke. 

Simon pounded into his lover, feeling the small muscle contractions that told him the other man was close to coming. Bending his knees slightly, he angled himself to hit the small bump that sparked and melted his lover. He thrust twice and then felt the pressure of his lover's climax which sparked his own. He narrowly missed falling on Rafe, twisting at the last minute to lay next to the younger man. 

The two men rested, regaining control of their bodies and gingerly sat up. 

"You realize we're going to need showers now?" Simon laughed. 

"Yea. Do you think next time I could at least get my jeans off?" 

* * *

End Binary Stars. 


End file.
